Snuggles
by PromptResponse
Summary: Blake and Yang find a place to have their own cuddles after seeing Weiss and Ruby enjoy their own. Bumblebee. YangXBlake.


**A/N: I figured since a lot of people liked Cuddlebug, I'd give it a follow up. Same rules apply, I no own RWBY.**

Yang and Blake were sat around the kitchen table, Team JNPR still not awake, and Ruby and Weiss still occupied. Empty bowls of cornflakes and Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes were in front of Blake and Yang respectively, the latter just finishing sipping the sugary milk from the bowl.

"So, when do you think Weiss is going to realise we actually have today off?" asked Yang, smirking at the little prank she played on the heiress.

"About the same time we go back and get changed… I don't like wearing this uniform more than I have to," answered Blake, picking at her blazer with distaste

"Oh come on, you look cute. Besides, you're not as snuggly if you're wearing your combat stuff," said Yang, sliding her chair backwards. "Come on, let's go on a walk and find a nice dry tree,"

Blake nodded, getting up and taking both their bowls to the sink before falling into step with Yang. The pair walked down the quiet hallway, only the vague snores from each room creating noise so early on a Saturday.

Soon, the pair was outside in the fresh air and the bright sun. Blake had to cover her eyes, sensitive as they were, while Yang just stared straight ahead.

"Come on, I've seen a tree I want to climb just outside the warzone," said Yang, taking Blake's free hand and pulling.

"It's called the dining hall Yang," said Blake, squinting as she began to become acclimatised to the brightness after three days of clouds and rain.

"Not after we got through with it, it's not,"

"Professor Goodwitch made it the dining hall again thirty seconds later,"

"The point stands,"

"Whatever,"

Yang continued to drag Blake through the campus, passing only a few people. As they passed the sports field, they saw Team CFVY being led by Coco in an athletics workout, her yells piercing the morning air. Giving a sharp whistle, Yang was greeted by a wave from Yatsuhashi and shouts of hello from Fox and Velvet. Coco turned to the blonde interrupting their training and yelled her own response.

"You coming to work your lazy asses?!" called the corseted woman.

"Nah! Cuddle-date. Wanna join in?" called Yang as Blake hid her face behind her hand, blushing slightly.

"Maybe later!" shouted Coco jokingly, moving into doing jumping jacks with the rest of her team.

Yang grinned and pulled at Blake's hand, leading her into the wooded area bordering the training grounds. They walked a few trees in before Yang stopped and pointed. A large redwood, its branches thick and plentiful with good leaf coverage.

"It looks good Yang. So tell me, how do _you_ plan to get up there?" asked Blake

"Well, I was just going to punch holes in it till I got to a branch, but…" she noticed Blake glaring angrily at her, "Something tells me that's not an option,"

"You can't climb a tree?"

"Nope," admitted Yang with no shame.

"And you assume I can?"

"Umm… yeah,"

"You're right… but it's rude to assume," said Blake, pulling her scroll out of her pocket and entering her own six digit code. A few seconds later, the roar of a rocket jet pierced the quiet morning, getting slowly louder as it closed in on them, a large locker landing a few feet away from them and causing Yang to jump.

"Damn… I know those things are made to miss but it's always a scary moment,"

Blake ignored her partner's whining as she opened up her locker, pulling out Gambol Shroud and closing it again, then entering her six digit code in reverse. The locker shuddered, correcting itself before the rocket ignited again, warming the pair uncomfortably as it took off back to it's assigned location.

"Hold on," said Blake, transforming Gambol Shroud into its blade on a ribbon mode. Swinging the blade in her hand, letting it spin in a circle, she aimed quickly before throwing it upwards. The blade embedded itself several feet above and slightly to the side of a nicely high branch. "Follow me," Blake grabbed the ribbon, giving it a test pull before putting her weight on it as she rested her feet on the tree.

"That is so cool," said Yang, watching as the Faunus reached the top and settled before making her own way up. She wobbled heavily as she put too much strength into the climb and not enough balance, but soon made her way up to meet her partner, swinging the couple of feet to land on the wood.

Blake was already sat with her back against the trunk, legs slightly spread. She extended a hand to help Yang balance before tapping the wood between her legs. Yang smiled before settling herself down and resting against the cat Faunus. Yang felt Blake put her head forward and rest her chin on the blonde's shoulder, hands reaching around the brawlers hips, meeting at her navel and pulling them closer together.

"I like kitty hugs," said Yang, leaning back into the hug, letting her hands rest on top of Blake's as she turned her head to the side and kissed the black haired girl on the cheek.

"Kitty wants to sleep," said Blake, eyes closing as she pulled the blonde closer and tried to lean back against the tree more.

"Awww, but we just got here. I bet no one could _ever_ see what we get up to here," whispered Yang, teasingly into Blake's ear.

"No, Yang. Cuddles only," murmured Blake "You woke me up, you deal with your own problems," She closed her eyes, concentrating on falling asleep with a brawler in her arms.

"Ohhhh….Blakey!" moaned Yang, "If you're going to be cuddling me while I watch Team CFVY work out, you know I'm gonna get all hot,"

Blake's eyes fluttered open and looked forward, true enough, through the gaps in the leaves, they had a perfect view of Team CFVY, now doing calisthenics.

"Tough," said Blake, closing her eyes again.

Yang let out a moan before remaining silent, crossing her arms and, Blake assumed, pouting. Soon, Blake felt herself drifting off to sleep, happy to cuddle the blonde in her arms as she did.

Blake woke slowly, feeling colder than before, her arms a lot less occupied than they were previously. In fact, they were spread behind her. Tugging with her eyes closed, her arms were stuck in position, wrapped closely around the tree. Turning her head and opening her eyes tiredly, she saw a blazer's sleeve wrapped tightly and knotted around her wrist. A quick look at the other side showed the same scenario. Looking forwards, she saw a smiling Yang kneeling on the branch, with her blazer off and shirt untucked from her skirt.

"Good morning Blake!" greeted Yang, giving the Faunus a quick kiss on the lips as leant forwards. "I got bored, so I thought 'Hmmm…. What could I do to have some fun'. But then I got an idea,"

"What time is it?" asked Blake, yawning, "I can't have been asleep that long,"

"Uhhh, yes you can, Lazybones. It's eleven-thirty," answered the blonde, still smiling.

"So why am I tied to a tree?" Blake asked bluntly.

"Because you'd make it trickier for me to kiss you otherwise," answered Yang, as if the answer was obvious, before leaning in and pressing her lips to Blake's. The blonde straddled her partners legs, parking herself on them and pressing her chest against Blake's as she did, her hands resting on the cat-girl's hips.

"You could have just asked…" muttered Blake as Yang took a breath for air, taking the chance to start kissing the blonde on the neck and biting at it slowly.

"But that's boring!" complained Yang, "I've just been sat here watching Team CFVY for hours, you'd think they'd run out of energy but they're still going,"

"Reminds me of someone…" joked Blake, before she hissed as Yang moved one of her hands lower, teasing at the waistband of her skirt.

"Mmm, you keep thinking that. I'm going to play with my favorite kitty," said Yang, letting her fingers slip inside Blake's underwear, playing with the Faunus girl.

Blake moaned softly at the brawler's ministrations, hands still struggling with the blazer.

"How did you even tie my ha-" she was interrupted by Yang's kiss. The two met for only a moment before Yang withdrew, a small drool line still joining them.

"Don't ask questions," said the blonde as she laid her head on the bound Faunus' shoulder, biting at her neck roughly, leaving teeth marks in the girl's white skin. Blake's attention was soon compromised as Yang's nimble fingers found her clit. With all the delicacy of a freight train, Yang began to rub it roughly. Blake's mouth opened to cry out, but was quickly silenced by Yang again. This time, the brawler held the kiss, rubbing even faster until she felt the black haired beauty scream into the kiss, her eyes starting to roll backwards into her eyes. As the scream died, Yang broke the kiss, panting as she did so. "Hmmm… I think I'll untie you now…"

Yang leant against Blake, cleavage pressing against the girl's face as the blonde started to untie a single knot in the sleeve. As the knot unraveled, she pulled the blazer from the other side, retrieving it for herself and untying the final knot. As she pulled back, she watched the Faunus slowly come back to reality.

"You're… always so rough," panted Blake, stretching her now free arms and placing them around the blonde.

"Ah ah ah, not again. My turn," interceded Yang, standing on wobbly legs and leaning against the tree trunk, sliding down and forcing Blake into the crook of her legs, before bringing the tired Faunus into her arms. "Now we can cuddle,"

"Yang… I need to go clean up," said Blake, settling into the brawlers arms regardless, hugging them as she did.

Yang didn't answer. Instead, she pulled the small bow still resting in Blake's hair, revealing the girl's cat ears. Leaning forwards, the blonde started to nibble on the ears tip, just lightly enough to get a reaction.

"Mmmm, Yaaaaang," crooned Blake, starting to lose herself again. She leant against the soft cushioning of the blonde's chest and started to snuggle.

"Yes! I am the best pillow in the land," said Yang enthusiastically, pumping her fist slightly and stopping her nibbling.

"Mmmm,"

"So… want to stay up the tree a bit longer?" asked the blonde?

"Mmmhmmmm," was all the response she got as the black haired girl settled back into her chest. Yang placed her head on top of the Faunus' and her hands around the girl's waist as he lay back, eye's slowly drifting shut to match Blakes.

"We'll have to figure out what to tell Ruby and Weiss later,"

"Mmmmm,"

**A/N: Bit different to Cuddlebug but context is different. I'll work on my technique for future stuff. If you enjoyed, review/favourite etc.**


End file.
